Fighter ON HOLD
by punkdaydreamer
Summary: it has been thirty years since edward left and she has been getting her life back together with her children and best friend then one day her past comes back
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers I'm making a new story and please check out ****No Average Fairytale****which I'm still working on and enjoy.**

**and I don't own Twilight (but I want to)**

**and R&R**

**BELLA POV **

"Nessie! Carlie! Jacob!" "Time to get up!"

Then I heard three mumbles about five more minutes. I laughed and headed to the kitchen.

"Hurry up we all have school today." I yelled back up the stairs.

"I'll get them up Bella." Jacob called it has been a miracle since I learned about Jake and the wolf pack at La Push he fell a sleep with the kids if they had nightmares since I can't do that anymore. It was strange Jake told me that the human/ vampire split was even. They had heartbeats that where a bit fast, they are warm blooded and they sleep. Then from their father they gained stone like skin but no one would dare try it with me around and they could drink blood. they could eat human food or drink blood but my children preferred blood to human food like their werewolf pal. Then when I was putting Jake's breakfast of a dozen eggs Carlie came down the stairs. He got most of his looks from his father. His hair the same untidy bronze hair. Then the emerald green eyes his father most of had when he was human.

"That's what dad looked like? Wow I guess Nessie takes after you in the appearance department." He said like it was a matter of fact. "it is matter of fact," He also said. He had the same gift as his father and a mind link with Nessie. I don't think it is a vampire gift. It was just a twin thing. I was finally understanding how annoying a mind reader thing can be. I have a mind shield but I didn't like hiding things from my children. But Carlie was right Nessie had the same eyes and hair color as me and Charlie's curls (and my easy blushes.)

"Yep I saw old pictures of her and her human eyes," then she saw the look on my face she froze. "They were so pretty mom," and when I face did not change she went to the last resort. "JACOB SHOWED THEM TO ME!"

"I showed what to you?" he got the wrong idea when he saw the look on my face and what he was thinking must be worse. "She is lying if it what I think she is talking about I swear!" and Carlie burst in to a roar of laughter. So much like his uncle E.

Then Nessie laughed and showed him what I was talking about. Nessie had a reversal of her father's gift. She could show people her thoughts. It was also like Aro's mind reading powers she needed to touch the person to show them her thoughts.

"Oh okay and yea I did but they didn't know what you use to look like and they double-teamed me," was his answer.

"well I forgive you but I guess that means that I have to tell them about the other people in the pictures."

"yea sorry Bella," Jake said looking down.

"no it's time they knew. Guys after school I have a lot to tell you okay'" I told them in a very calm voice.

"it is about dad and his family?" Nessie and Carlie asked at the same time. It must be a twin thing.

"yes it is about them." I responded "now lets go we don't want to be late."

Then we headed out to the rabbit car that Jake has been keeping in good shape thanks to his friend Alec from the Volturi. They were a great example of how vampires and werewolves can get along. After a quick drive to the school I smelt something off. It was five new vampires.

"Jake they're back." He stiffed in his seat.

"Can you handle it if you see them?" he asked.

"Totally I have been handling it well for he past thirty years right?" he knew that I had the only bad time was the first year but I can handle it,

"Nessie, Carlie I'm going to use my shield on you guys and Jake got it,"

They nodded and Nessie asked why with her gift.

"There are five other vampires here and I know the but they don't know I'm here," they only looked confused so I said it and I didn't care I was going to tell them later any way.

"They are your aunts uncles and your father, your grandparents are in town but not here."

"but why do we need the shield?" Carlie asked with slight shock on his face.

"Carlie your father is a mind reader too."

"Oh" was all he could answer with.

"are you guys ready?" they both nodded as an answer.

"yea I'll meet up at lunch I'll see you then" and then I went parental mode on them "and I want you two to actually listen and take notes in class got."

"Yea mom" they answered and headed to class.

"I'll seed you later Jake."

"Don't let them in so fast the only one I would trust is Alice."

"I plan on it and you remembered."

"Yea from what you told me she seems like a real friend." That was the nicest thing he had said about a Cullen. I nodded in response and we headed to our own classes. When I got to building 3 I smelt one of the Cullens in the room then when I walked in I saw a head of spiky black hair next to an open seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading i don't know what you think so far and I don't own twilight I only own the plot of this story.**

**ALICE POV **

I can't stand it the family has been depressed for thirty years. Even Rosalie has been depressed with out Bella. Why did Edward have to be so stubborn about Bella and how he was the one putting her in danger. I knew this would be horrible for all of us. I knew every word he was going to say and it only mad it worst. The kicker is that I can't check on her four days after her birthday she disappeared. She was a blank spot in my gift. this fact only added to the depression. then one day, I was finally so sick of it that I put my foot down. I told them we are ALL going back to Forks and trying to act normal.

"Come on guys we don't want to be late." I said at a normal volume level at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." Then a few seconds later they were all in front of me.

"Lets go." But when I was walking out I had a vision of Edward running back to his room. I stopped and still looking straight I busted him.

"Don't even think about it now you are going to school."

"Fine Alice." He has been handling it the worst. He has been a hollow shell for the past thirty years. And his sadness was tearing a part Esme. She hated seeing him like this. We drove in silence to school. Like normal Edward was remembering Bella he seemed to be haunted by her image. but when he did think about her he didn't seem quite so depressed. When we arrived at the school it was the same reaction with every other school. But this time is was different. The other students were mentioning a girl with the same eyes as us. I looked over at Edward

_There is another vampire here. We'll have to talk to them, but we know she is a vegetarian like us._

Edward gave me a quick nod and we all headed for our own classes.

A few minutes after I was settled in my first class I smelt the new vampire. I decided to look and see what the new vampire looked like. But when I looked up the face I saw looked a lot like Bella when I had a vision of her becoming a vampire so long ago.

"Miss Swan." When the teacher said swan it could not be a miss take. It was Bella. but it could have been a child of Bella's she could have done what Edwrd ment for her to do so long ago.

"Yes Mrs. Yorkie?" Eric's dauther she seemed nice enough but i would bet that she was like her father back in high school.

"Would you mind helping the new student."

"No I don't mind." She didn't portray any emotion so I didn't know what to expect.

"Thank you miss Swan." The teacher answered. "Miss Cullen please raise your hand." I raised my hand and waited for her to sit down. i was about to say something to her but she started first.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." she said with a smile when i as about to talk she continued."it is so great to see you again Alice! How is every one?"

"Is it really you Bella?" I asked shocked then she rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is." She answered like it was obvious. "Look." Then she held out her wrist "see it's…"

"The scar James gave you in the Ballet Studio when you where almost changed." She is a live and a vampire. Then class started but we whispered to each other while the class was happening.

"What happened to you? Four after your birthday party you disappeared."

"Really I can't think of … wait I know why." then she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well?" I asked she was not telling me and I needed to know.

" You have two blind spots in your visions." What I didn't know about those.

"Well what are the blind spots?"

"Your gift dies not work on werewolves or half vampires." I was shocked even more.

"You have been with werewolves and half vampires!"

"Yea I live with three of them." if I could faint then I would have been on the ground by now

"You needed to explain."

"Okay well the werewolf is my friend from La Push Jacob Black." Of course she would befriend the first non-human thing she would find.

"Then the two half vampires are my son and daughter." That is what caught me off guard.

"I want, no correction I NEEDED, the whole story."

"It is a long story but if you follow me home today I'll tell you and you can meet my children,"

"Okay then I will meet you at your car at the end of the day." Then the bell rang and we where off to our separate classes after we had big hug in the hallway.

"Alice don't tell him yet okay." I knew exactly whom she meant and I felt the same way.

"Totally when you want him to know you can tell him."

"Thanks Alice. I'll see you later." Then I walked to class floating on a cloud knowing I had my best friend back.

**what do you readers think i let me know **

**so please please PLEASE with (insert twilight character's name here)review this story and read my other story No Average Fairytale**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey readers hope the new chapter keeps the story going strong and working on an edward POV for later in the story so keep R&R'ing and i do not own twilight or Jacob Black (saddly)**

**BELLA POV**

After my class with Alice I could not help but think about the family I wanted to be apart of. My other morning classes seemed to breeze by then it was time for lunch. When I got to the cafeteria the Cullens and my family were on separate sides of the room. When I was walking to buy my "lunch" I passed Edward and hear him talking to his family.

"I can't hear the new students." Edward told his siblings in a very detached voice, but I could not figure out why.

"But the only other person was…"

Me and I was the one causing his blockage and they are clue less. I smirked thinking of how clue less they could be. Once I got to the table the twins gave me more details.

"They are all thinking about why he can't hear us."

"I heard some of that when I walked past their table. Anything else?"

"Yea I had class with the big one." Nessie voiced and. I waited to hear what happened with my teddy bear brother. " When he saw me his face kind of fell and he looked really sad." Of course he would be sad I think the only one of them who would not miss me was Edward and I missed Emmett too.

"The mind-reader is starting to think about you mom." Then I focused on what Carlie was telling me. "Ewww! I don't want to see that gross!"

"What is he thinking?" Nessie answered my question with a bit of a romantic moment look. He was remembering our first kiss and how I "attacked" him. I laughed with joy it was nice to know that he has not totally forgot about me.

Then Jasper looked over and looked at me. I smiled and mouthed "don't tell him" to him and he knodded then he did something I was not expecting. He mouthed I'm sorry to me and I knew what he was talking about. He seemed saddened thinking about it and I had already forgiven him. Then I mouthed back that he was already forgiven. He smiled and turned back to this "lunch".

"The blonde male is comparing me to an Edward within their group."

"Yep will I guess than it is obvious which one is your dad."

"Which one?" Carle asked. He could be so unobservant sometimes.

"Carlie it is the one the is and enlarged version of you." Jake responded rolling his eyes. Then Carlie stuck his tongue out in response.

"Act your ages boys. Carlie what are Edward's classes."

"He has biology, Spanish and music in that order."

Great e had music with me and we have a project due. This is perfect my project was all about him.

"Okay guys a Cullen is coming to our house today after school."

"Is it dad?" Nessie asked

"No but it is your Aunt Alice." Jake seemed to be happy with this. I guess he knew that I needed the Cullens to be whole again and he liked that I was letting at least one of them in my life. Then the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys after school we are going to wait by the car for Alice okay."

"Yea got it mom."

"Good love you guys see you later."

**so what do you think so far song involvment in the next chapter and iof you have any ideas to add to this story review and mention your ideas **

**just click the button down there **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey readers hope u like the story so far keep reading and can i please get more reviews and and Edward POV is coming up soon **

**BELLA POV**

My classes before music flew by and I knew why. It was like when I first meet him and thought that he did love me. It was stupid now and the, he was not in to me and I accepted that I did a long time ago. But I could never really take my mind off of him then when Forks High added the music production/ performing class as an elective I knew I had to be in the class. When I played my music it made me feel closer to him.

I walked to music after trig and took my seat in the front of the room. I knew I beat him here and that was good I could prepare myself for class with him.

A few minutes later he walked in the room. At the moment I could not help put remember him in the sunlight. It was an image I would never forget. Then class started.

"Hello class we have a new student in class to day Mr. Cullen I'm sure you will all welcome with great hospitality." Mr. Tro said. "Now lets talk about harmonizing for a bit."

After his quick lesson he asked about the project he had assigned.

"Do we have any volunteers top present or perform their project?" I knew he would call on me he wanted to show the best to the new student.

"Ms. Swan would you mind performing?" I smiled and answered very cheerfully.

"Sure Mr. Tro."

I walked over to the CD player in the front of the room and put the instrumental CD in and pressed play then I started

After all you put me through

_You'd think I'd despise you_

_But in the end I wanna thank you _

_Cause you made me that much stronger_

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

The class applauded for me then I sat down.

"very good Ms Swan. Any other volunteers?" then more people came up and played CD's of their project. The whole time Edward was trying to get a look at my face. I knew that I could face him and I would eventually have to talk to him. But I was going to put the reunion off. Finally the last bell rang and I walked to my car ignoring Edward and I lost him in the busy hallway.

"Bella! Come on I want to get home!" Jacob yelled to me when I was almost at the car.

"oh relax you're not getting any older." Alce answered him. They seemed to be getting a long well.

"Okay I'm here lets go guys." We all piled in to the car and headed off to my house. _  
_

**hope you like this chapter i'll try to update soon but keep R&R'ing and check out my other story No Average Fariytale**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay readers the next chapter! hope you enjoy is possible EDWARD POV coming up. so keep reading ang again check out my other story and R&R**

**BELLA POV**

When we arrived at the house it felt a bit better with Alice with me. I had my best friend back I was just missing six other people. After we walked in we all settled down in the living room then Alice started to question me.

"Okay I've held it in but what happened after we left?"

"Haha she really did all of that to you!" Carlie asked between laughs.

"Did what to me?"

"Something called Bella Barbie time?" Nessie answered. That sent Jacob in to a large laughing fit.

"Hey in my defense I was human when she did that to me!"

"How did they do that?" Alice asked with pure shock on her face.

"Well it is more Carlie's gift in action Nessie only knows cause the twins have a mental connection. Then Carlie lets say he takes after his dad." I answered and I knew she would guess who it was.

"I'm an aunt?" Alice asked and I could tell she was very excited about it.

"Yep." Was my simple response.

"wow this is great Esme and Carlie will super excited."

"I hope so I have really missed them."

"yea the whole family missed you."

"no not Edward he said he didn't want me any more."

"Bella he is a good liar and that is what he did when he left you."

I was shocked and I couldn't answer her it could not be true.

"Bella he never stopped loving you for the past thirty years all he has done is think about you and mop around what ever house we were in." after she said that I knew that I needed to see him but I had to think about the twins.

"Alice is it okay if I tell the rest of the family tonight?"

"Absolutely they will be so happy and I think Edward will want to meet his children."

"and I have a question for us guys what do you think of your father from every thing you have heard today?"

"he never should have left. It was a dumb decision and the first year for you was horrible. Plus Victoria is still out there Demitri still hasn't called to tell you if they caught her yet."

"I agree with my nephew" then she registered the last part of the statement. "Victoria is after you!" Alice yelled standing up.

"Yes she is but she has not made any moves at me in a while. I'll fill you in later."

"Well I think he had a good reason I mean you saw how much pure love was in his memories I think we should give him a shot." Nessie answered.

"Well you guys get to meet him tonight so put nice clothes on." I told them and I could tell Nessie was more excited about this then I was.

Flashback starts

"_Mommy what happened to daddy?" she asked me one day and I knew that I couldn't lie so I had to tell her._

"_Your daddy left me before you two were born. His family was very kind and you would love them, but your father didn't want me anymore."_

"_But why mommy you are the best person in the world." I smiled at her love then I told her the truth again._

"_I don't know why but I don't care he gave me you and your brother." I knew to care for the twins he had to be in the back of my mind and with time it became easier._

"_But mom do you want him to come back?"_

"_Nessie when you love someone like I love your father I want the other person to be happy. Of course I want him back but if he is happy then I can learn to live without him."_

"_Well I want him back I want to have father daughter dances and have him walk me down the aisle when I get married."_

_Flashback ends_

A few minutes later then twins where down stairs in front of me with Jake and we where running to the white house.

"Are we there yet mom?" Carlie asked he was impatient like his father.

"The house is coming up now." Then the white house came in to view and the twins were speechless at the sight like I was the first time here.

**did yo love it? hate it? i won't beable to know if you don't review so please! and more chapters are being written now and may start coming faster cause school is almost over! **


	6. Chapter 6

**the newest chapter! hope you like it**

**BELLA POV**

The white house was exactly what I remembered it looking like. Alice was the first one out of the car then I turned to face the others.

"Now no growling no fighting and don't make your Edward feel guilty." I told them the last request aimed at Carlie and Jacob.

"Yes mom" Nessie answered alone then I turned to Carlie. "Fine but I don't trust him."

"You don't have to but as long as you don't do anything to him your fine. Got it?"

"Yes mom." "Ok then let's go." We all got out if the car and walked to he front door.

"You four wait here okay."

"Got it you go tell them."

Alice opened the door then walked to the family room.

"Family meeting now."

"What is it Alice? You seem excited." Jasper asked.

"Well here was a new vampire at school today."

"Really do they have the same eating habits as us? We should talk to them soon." Carlisle commented of course he would want that.

"I did one better the new vampire and the rest of her group is outside. Come on in guys." I stared walking in the house when I heard the reaction.

"Why is a vampire with a werewolf?" I heard Emmett ask I knew the idea was very strange.

"There are two other scents but they seem strange like us but they smell like food too." Rosalie added.

"The smell is familiar to me." Esme mentioned in a surprised voice.

Then I decided to answer them all and give them a hint." well I hope I smell familiar this house must have a smelt like me a lot." Then I walked around the corner.

"Bella!" They all whispered at the same time.

"Yea it is a confusing story and I'll tell you but where is Edward?"

"Moping in his room thinking about you." Then the room froze and Edward was suddenly at the foot of the stairs. The next second my family surrounded me and kept saying I missed you so much except for Edward. He was looking at Carlie and Nessie.

"Come on lets sit down and I'll tell you what happened when you left." Soon we were all sitting down in the family room and I was going to start when Edward came up to me but was stopped by a growling Carlie.

"No I don't care what you have to say to her don't come near my mom." That but him in shock he froze in place until I knew that the twins were the topic to mention.

"Edward if you sit down then I'll tell you who the father is. And as for you Carlie no Xbox for a month." I said in a stern voice.

"But mom…" but he stopped after I gave him my end of conversation look and he sulked back to his spot next to me.

"These are my children Carlie and Renesmee." I told them.

"Hi this house is so pretty I like it better than Italy" Nessie told them. While Carlie like Edward was rubbing his temple in pain.

"What is the matter honey?"

"They are so loud." He said and confused everyone but Nessie and me. The entire room was silent except for the part that only Carlie and Edward could hear.

"I don't know where they came from mom never explained them to us."

"Explained what to you?" I asked completely confused about the question subject.

"Our names mom." Oh yea their names where very unique.

"Well if this does not narrow down the list of possible fathers this well give it away. The names come from their grandparents."

"I still don't understand how they know what we were…"

"Thinking well Nessie knows because of a mind link the twins have then it is Carlie's gift that is really being used. Then their names Charlie and Carlisle make Carlie and Renee and Esme make Renesmee." then i saw that Esme would be tearing up or crying out of joy if she could.  
"Then that means that…" Carlie said shocked

"That I'm a dad!" Edward finished." but how? Vampires can't have children "

"Two vampires can't but a male vampire and a human woman can."

"That means that Eddie finally got some way to go bro!" that earned him a smack on the back of the head that shut him up on the subject.

"That explains the scent but explain the if they are half-vampire and half- human."

"Well they don't have that same eyes as us."

"No Nessie has your brown eyes." Alice commented.

"They were always so gorgeous." Edward commented looking at me and causing Carlie to growl again

"that's another month on argguing about it."

"And Carlie's are the same color Edwards were when he was human." Carlie added

"Then they have hard skin but we never tested it when I woke but the guard never dared try it. They drink blood or can eat human food but they prefer blood. Carlie is venomous and Nessie isn't."

"How do you know?" Carlie asked "about the venom."

"I was the first person they bit." The family was shocked while the twins looked down a bit embarrassed that they bit me "they bit me at the same time and I felt the burn of venom from Carlie's bite but not Nessie's. The only reason that I'm a live right" I saw Edward flinch at my choice of words. "Now is Carlie's bite and I had the help of the Volturi."

"Bella. How did you know of them and why didn't you try to find us?" Esme asked she seemed almost hurt that I didn't try. "Alice would have seen you coming."

"Edward mentioned them to me the day of my last human birthday. And no she wouldn't the twins and werewolves are blind spots in her gift. And because Alice couldn't see the twins in me then she could see me." That cleared it up for her and she understood.

"So I went to Jacob thinking that the werewolf legends must be true too. So I went to see him."

"The why she reacted the first week after _he_ left triggered it so I knew what she was talking about." Jake added.

"So Jake called a pack meeting and I explained everything then they said they would help me any way they could." Then I had to laugh at the next part of the story and I used it to call Edward out on what he did.

"When we where talking about how to get there I remembered my undeserved scholarship." That worked to get his attention. "So I used the money the 'Northwest Trust' sent me to get tickets do you know anything about this trust of scholarship Edward?" he was shocked that I knew and it was a bit insulting.

"Edward you are such a cheater and you said we were not allowed to interfere in her life!" Alice fumed. While Edward just hung his head in shame.

"So when we got to Italy and we met Aro Marcus and Caius and explained what happened they agreed to help. The pregnancy lasted about three months then we stayed with the Volturi for twenty-nine years then we moved back here." I explained to their shocked forms.

"Are any of you gifted?" Jasper asked

"We Carlie like you already know takes after his father. Then he also has a mental link with Nessie but I don't think that would have changed of they were human. Nessie can show people things when she has contact with them. It even works when my shield is up."

"What shield?" Esme asked.

"I have a mental shield that was most likely developing when I was human." Then they could speak so I waited for it to sink in for them then it became less of a story telling thing and turned in to the family getting to know the latest two members. Then I knew I couldn't put it off any longer I needed to know and hear it from _his_ mouth.

"Edward come with me we need to talk." I thought to him then he faced me and nodded and we ran to our meadow.

**interesting right i'll post the next chapter as soon as i can and keep reviewing please and i may put onther story up later **


	7. Chapter 7

**hey readers sorry it is taking so long to post new chapters but i have finals and computer time is being rationed in my house i'll update a bit faster after the 22nd now enjoy this chapter until the my next update and keeping reviewing i on't know if i need to improve the chapters (not grammer lala) if idk what you think **

**BELLA POV**

When we arrived at the meadow, I turned to face him.

"Bella I…" he started but stopped.

"Look Edward I want the truth okay don't do or say anything out of guilt. I have learned to live with out you in there past years for one purpose. Not my happiness but my... I mean our children."

"I can't believe you think I did anything out of guilt for you!"

"Why? I need to know the real reason."

"Bella I never stopped loving you. I left for that reason but I only left so that you could have a normal life were my family and I aren't putting you in danger. I have spent the past three decades sulking and the only thing that kept me from going deeper into depression was thinking of you."

"Danger was part of me Edward it was never you causing the danger in my life. I have been hoping for this moment when you said you wanted me back but I kept losing hope then the lower I sunk the more upset the twins became. so I had to put you in the back of my mind for them they needed a complete mother not the hollow shell I had been then I discovered that even if you were missing you gave me the best gift of all, My children." I told him then he closed the distance between us but I looked down I could handle this.

"Bella I want no I need you back in my life I don't care if Carlie wants to punch my face in." what? If that is what he was thinking, I need to have a serious talk with him. "I need you Bella and I want to be a big part in our children's life." then I could not stand it I looked up and I kissed him withal the bottled up love I had for him the passion I had saved for him over the years. He was shocked but he started to kiss me back with the same force. We were lost in the reunion that punishing Carlie was in the back of my mind, of now.

**CARLIE POV**

I do not like it he should just stay away from mom he is going to hurt her again and she is going to be alone with him! And of course Jacob could help cause he went to hang out of go on a trip with Leah his girlfriend another werewolf. Then the next second I went from pissed to no end to very then before I could realize it I was calm.

"Who did that?" I asked looking around at my "family" the same family that left mom. i mean I think I could like them but I don't trust my father.

"I did you were getting me close to tearing apart the sofa." the blonde one answered.

"oh Carlie just calm down I want to meet our family." Nessie told me I just rolled my eyes and sat down next to her.

"Well I'm Jasper and this is Alice." the blonde one said and pointed to the short pixie like girl in his lap.

"I'm Emmett and that's Rosalie." the big guy has to control his thoughts it is a bit ridiculous what he thinks about especially this Rosalie chick.

"Then we are Carlisle and Esme." the oldest looking male said and pointed to the woman that ha her arm wrapped around his waist.

"well you guys already know our names." Nessie started "but I'm older and I love shopping." then the pixie I mean Alice ran to Nessie and gave her a big hug.

"Really? that means I have a shopping buddy!"

"really I love shopping mom doesn't and Carlie comes to hold my bags for me!"

"any way I'm in to sports and videos games."

_Just like Emmett_

"I have an idea!" Emmett yelled then the others groaned I guess he had some dumb ideas.

"Let's play Rock Band!" then everyone seemed to calm down I may have to ask about that some time.

"You don't want to know what his other ideas have been." After the game was set up my grandparents walked to the kitchen and whispered a conversation they did not want us hearing so I gave them some privacy. We had been playing for an hour then I paid attention to Alice's thoughts.

_I hope Bella wants us in her life we have missed her so much. Edward was such a jackass for leaving. _

"I agree one hundred percent Alice." I commented. "But I think Eddie should keep a bit of distance him and mom when I'm around" I told her, then talk of the devil. He appeared with a much happier then normal mom at his side.

"Come on guys time to go home." She told us then she looked at "dad" and asked him what I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Do you want to come with us?" she had pure love in her eyes and he said yes.

I growled again I was in so much trouble tonight.

"We need to talk before you go to bed tonight young man." She told me with a stern look on her face _I'm in deep shit._

"Watch your language out loud and in you thoughts you were raised better then that."

"Where were you when I was being raised 'dad'?" I knew it would get me in more trouble but I didn't care I saw him flinch he didn't like that subject being mentioned I'll have to remember that for the future.

"that is enough let's go home okay. Say good bye." Mom told us after Nessie and I said good bye our grandparents came out with a bit of hope on their faces.

_I hope they say yes_

"Bella we wanted to know if you wanted to move in to the house with us? There is plenty of space and beds for the twins t sleep in." Esme asked that is what she wanted to ask and that was what the conversation was about.

"sure I would love to could we move our stuff here tomorrow?" mom asked and I didn't mind my uncles were cool liked them and grandparents in the same area code would be a nice thing too.

"yes that was be great I'll see you tomorrow then and I've missed you so much Bella." Then mom would have burst in to tears and ran to Esme and gave her a huge hug.

"I missed you too Esme." After they had a hug and missed you feast we finally left.

**thanks for reading and i'll try to update fast over the summer and remember your favorite button to push is right down there so press the button (you know i want you to)**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey readers hope you like this chapter and i want to know what you think of it **

**BELLA POV**

The run back to the house was quick twins ran a head of Edward and me and I held Edward's hand the whole time. By now and the amount of time I had been with him now and how much I needed him would make it impossible for me to let him go again. Once we got to the house Carlie went straight to his room while Nessie seemed to want to get to know her father. My daughter unlike her brother didn't hold grudges.

"Dad can you tuck me in tonight?" Nessie asked looking up at Edward. Then I saw Edward's face glow hearing her address him as dad I felt the same way when the twins call me mom.

"Sure Nessie I'd be glad to." Then they walked to her room and I went to have my talk with Carlie. I knock on his door knowing that he would want privacy.

"Come in mom." He called from behind the door. I opened the door to find him sitting on his bad with a book in his hands.

"Hey honey you know why I'm in here right."

"Yes mom but I don't think I should lose my games for all that time."

"Oh really why not?" I was god at hearing their side of things but they knew that I gave the ultimate ruling when it came to these things.

"Well first of all he left you a mess, then he basically left you for dead with me and Nessie." He listed he had valid reasons for all of his beliefs but I knew that he was not done and I hated hearing this I had to see it in his eyes everyday.

"Mom I couldn't stand watching you in pain and being a shell of a person." He said looking down then he did what I didn't expect he started to cry.

"Oh Carlie." I said hugging him close to me I couldn't stand when he cried he was my little tough guy. He tried not to cry in front of Nessie he wanted to be her rock steady big brother. "I tried to hide it from you but it didn't work. You will always know what I'm thinking and feeling, but honey I know you don't want to admit it but you like the idea of a dad in your life." And I felt him nodded in with his face still on my neck. "Now please don't torture him ad I have a surprise for this weekend."

"What?" he asked still sniffling a bit.

"We are going to have a family weekend the four of us with your uncles aunts and grandparents." That cheered him up and he looked up at me with a bit of a gleam in his eyes.

"We are going to watch videos from you and Nessie growing up and me and or father, then I believe that a storm is coming this weekend…" I prompted him.

"Baseball!" he loved playing baseball he was even better then Felix on his good games.

"Yep now go to bed mister and don't think you have Xbox back." I told him after I tucked him and kissed him on his forehead. I turned out the light and walked over to Nessie's room to see how things were going.

"Dad why did you leave?" she seemed reluctant to ask and I understood it was not an easy subject for either of the twins but Nessie never lost faith that her dad would be with her for most of her life.

"I left to protect our mom she was human and the more time I spent with her the more danger came and I had to try to keep her from harm."

"Did you ever stop loving mom?" I stiffened I needed to hear this I had to know.

"I still and forever will love your mother with every once of my being. I love her so much that I tried to life with out her for her safety." Edward explained. I would have been tearing up by now he did want me the way I want him and I knew that I never had anything to worry about during the past thirty years.

"Come on time to sleep Nessie."

"Okay but can you sing me a song to help me sleep?"

"Of course honey." He said with a smile most likely remembering when he would sing me to sleep when I could sleep. Then he hummed a lullaby that I had memorized because of how important the composer was to me. Then I joined in and walked to the side of the bed next to Edward. But Nessie had one more question.

"How do you know that song dad? Mom always sings that to me before bed." Edward looked at me asking if we should tell but I had a different idea.

"We'll tell you and your brother this weekend. We are going to have a family weekend and there is a storm coming and that means…"

"Baseball!" they both cheered I just laughed and nodded my head

"Now come on time for bed." Then Edward and I hummed the lullaby together until Nessie fell a sleep. The rest of the night was spent between the two of us re committing each other's faces to memory and kissing and becoming whole people again.

**was it good? was it ok? did it suck? you tell me readers the button is right down here so REVIEW (please) and until next chapter happy reading **


	9. Chapter 9

**hope you like this chapter and the suprise visit of another character so read and hopefuly enjoy**

**NESSIE POV**

"Nessie Carlie time to get up!" mom called from down stairs and I smelt dad with her.

"Coming!" Carlie and I called at the same time and I heard mom laughing in reaction. I dressed quickly and ran down stairs and hugged mom then dad good morning.

"Good morning to you too Nessie, how was your night?" dad asked looking down at me and hugging me back

"It was great dad." I said with a big smile in my face. Then Carlie walked down the stairs straight to the car.

"Lets go don't want to be late." Mom told us

"I'll meet you there I need a change of clothes." Dad told mom but he seemed reluctant to go.

"Okay I'll see you at the school. I love you." Mom answered then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too," he said kissing her again before he ran back to his house.

That was gross I don't want to see the kiss. Carlie thought to me and I nodded in agreement then I sat in the car and waited for mom to come.

After the quick drive to school we walked over to our family's car and dad had beat us here. Mom went straight to dad then we all headed to class. The whole time I felt eyes on my back but never mentioned or thought about it. Once I got to first period I needed to calm myself down so I excused myself to the bathroom.

When I was walking to the bathroom I still felt like someone was watching me. When I finally got to the bathroom I smelt who was watching me and she was right in front of me.

"Ah Nessie it's been so long how is your brother?"

"Victoria. What are you doing here?" the last time I was her I was three months old.

_Flashback_

_Mom and I were reading a book together when the window suddenly busted inward. Then standing here was a woman with fire like red hair and black eyes. The next second I was behind my mom who was crouched at the woman._

"_Get out of here Victoria."_

"_Sorry Bella but I have some unfinished business that I have to tend to."_

_Then the woman and mom launched themselves at each other._

_**Carlie get Aro and Jane quick!**_

_**Why what's wrong?**_

_**Mom is being attacked by some vampire.**_

Then the woman seemed to get the upper hand

_**Hurry!**_

_A second later when mom was pinned to the wall by the vampire Jane and Aro came bursting through the door with Carlie close behind. Then the woman saw them she backed away._

"_I'll be back young Bella and you won't be so lucky." Then the woman was out the window and gone._

_Flashback ends_

"Like I told dear old mommy I'm back and I want my revenge." She said walking towards me.

"You wouldn't the Cullens are here and Alice will know what you are going to do and she and Edward will be in here in less then a second to stop you." That stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm not going to do anything now but remember I'll be watching you." Then she was gone. I steadied myself from the encounter and thought of whom I should tell. After a few minutes I was calm enough to go to class. The time to lunch zoomed by then I decided to tell them at lunch.

By the time I got here everyone was sitting in their seats chatting in a cheery mood. Then jasper felt my caution.

"Nessie what are you so worried about?" Jasper asked very concerned.

"She is back" then I saw mom stiffen and look at me.

"How? When?" She asked still trying to stay calm. Then I replayed the scene from the bathroom all over again.

"Wait I'm confused who is back?" Emmett asked. I love my uncle but he can be slow sometimes. Then dad and me answered at the same time.

"Victoria." That froze the entire table then we made the plans.

"We will go through our normal day to day life and our plans this weekend but we have to make sure that we are all close by at all times." Mom told them "then if she gets to any of you we have to have a word to say to know it is not a trick." She added and gave a pointed look at dad and I guessed it was about a past event in their history to gather.

" Nessie you pick the world then just show all of us." Alice sadi. after everyone knew the word things went back to an almost completealy normal luch period. then a few minutes later the bell rang and we went to our seperate classes.

**tell me what you think the very simple way to do that is review please was victoria a good idea should it have been Luarant tell me and until next time happy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**newest chapter! enjoy**

**EDWARD POV**

This can't be happening that evil bitch was still a live and she had her eyes on people then I had to check what my children where reaction to this.

_I knew that she would be back she __was only thinking about revenge in Italy. _

What was Carlie talking about in Italy? Then I tried Nessie's thoughts she seemed to be a bit tense.

_I can't believe she is back she got so close last time _

_Flashback_

_Mom and I were reading a book together when the window suddenly busted inward. Then standing here was a woman with fire like red hair and black eyes. The next second I was behind my mom who was crouched at the woman._

"_Get out of here Victoria."_

"_Sorry Bella but I have some unfinished business that I have to tend to."_

_Then the woman and mom launched themselves at each other._

_**Carlie get Aro and Jane quick!**_

_**Why what's wrong?**_

_**Mom is being attacked by some vampire.**_

_Then the woman seemed to get the upper hand _

_**Hurry!**_

_A second later when mom was pinned to the wall by the vampire Jane and Aro came bursting through the door with Carlie close behind. Then the woman saw them she backed away._

"_I'll be back young Bella and you won't be so lucky." Then the woman was out the window and gone._

_Flashback ends_

No Victoria almost killed bella and I was not there to protect her it was I never should have left. I had to talk to bella about this tonight when the twins are a sleep. Then the bell rang. I walked and sat through my classes day dreaming about Bella and the twins and what I had done to them. Carlie nessie and bella all had enough reasons to want to burn me alive but they didn't at least bella and nessie didn't.

Carile had the right to be this mad at me I was a father that abandoned him for the past thirty years, and I broke his mother and he had to live with it.

Then it was finally time for music and I couldn't be happier.

Bella was waiting out side the room when I turned the corner and had a big smile o her face when I came in to her view.

"Hey how were your other classes?" she was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"They dragged on with out you." I answered while we hugged and walked to the back of the class room and waited for Mr. Tro to come in. then a vampire walked in to the room with ruby red eyes. Bella and I both tensed and waited for an explanation.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Biers and I'll be you substitute teacher for the rest of the year. You may have a study this period but remain quiet."

After he turned around bella had slid a note to me across the table.

(_Bella _/ **Edward**)

_Why is there a vampire here?_

**He is working for Victoria he is keeping tabs on us.**

_We had to keep an eye on him and it seems like Victoria she can get information and be a save distance away._

I nodded she was right Victoria was good at staying save distance away. The class ended soon enough and bella and I turned to leave the room and get back to the family.

"Come on guys lets go we need to get our stuff from our old house." Bells told the twins who walked over to their car.

"I'll come help you." I said following bella to her car okay I'll see you guys back at your house." Bella called to the others then we both got in her car and drove to her house. It took about half an hour and then I was a house that looked a bit like our house.

"I modeled the place after your house but a bit smaller since I only need bedrooms for four not seven." she explained when I was silent. Then I nodded and turned to the twins.

"You don't need to bring that many clothes Alice is going to be taking you shopping tomorrow after noon since tomorrow is Friday." Then I got mixed reactions nessie seemed to be jumping in her seat while her brother and bella groaned. I just laughed and we all walked in to the house to grab their belongings. After about and hour I found a box of videos. The box said nessie and carlie growing up I sighed but I knew this was part of our family weekend watching videos of the twins growing up. I carried the box out to a truck bella had rented for the day. Then a few minutes later I found videos that said bella growing up/ time with Edward. Then I got super excited the twins would see what their parents relationship is and how their mother grew up. I smirked and hid the box.

"Is every thing in the truck?" I yelled out then my family was in front of me.

"Yep now lets go I think the twins are tired." Bella told me then we drove off to our house and unloaded with the help of the family and put the twins to bed, now I needed to talk to bella about what happened when I left.

**what did you think not the best chapter in this story but review if you have anything to say about this chapter or the story in general and thanks for all the reviews so far and please continue to read this story and look out for any new stories i may start posting soon **


	11. Important AN

**Hello readers! This is the only author's note I'll post on this story but I will not be able to update my story starteding tomorrow to the 24th this month. I'm going on a family vacation and I will not have access to a computer that whole week. But fell free to post anything you think I should add to this story but reviewing this note**

**anf sorry for not updating this story in a long while but i have been having writer's block as to what to write next but don't worry by the end of the week away i'll have an idea ready to be typed and posted**

**Thanks readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**the newest chapter! sorry for how slow updates on my stories are coming but i have been working on an other story i'll be posting once i finish one or more stories i'm writing now**

**BELLA POV**

Once we got to the Cullen's on our house I quickly put the twins to bed with Edward's help. About half an hour later, then twins were a sleep and Edward looked like he need to say something.

"Edward what do you need to tell me?" I asked looking up at him from my position on his lap.

"Why did you try to find us after you were changed? Then you had Victoria almost killing you." He must have heard Nessie remembering I sighed in defeat I was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Well I wouldn't know were you guys were. The twins and if Jacob came with us to try to find you guys and…" I stopped I didn't want to say it this was the real reason I didn't try I knew that the twins would have been save with the Volturi.

"Well? And…" he asked.

"I believed what you told me and in the forest I wanted to track you down but I had the twins I had to look after they kept me from burying myself in a shallow grave and stay there." I told him looking down at my hands. He lifted my chin with one of his fingers.

"Bella you are and will be forever my live I would have came back eventually I tried getting through things one day no one hour at a time. Never doubt my love for you Bella. You made me come a live when I meet you." He told me then we enjoyed the night together, then Alice ruined the moment.

"Come on Bella we need to go shopping now the twins are ready now you two have to." Alice yelled at me jumping on the bed. I and sighed and got dressed to go. Once I was down stairs Alice myself and the twins climbed into her car and went to the mall.

~ 2 hours later ~

"Aunt Alice are we done yet!" Carlie wined. I looked at him disapprovingly and he just sighed.

"You are so like your mother she hates to shop too." Alice told him.

"Can Nessie and I at least take a potty break?" Carlie asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Was all Alice answered and the twins ran off to the bathroom. I heard Alice mumbled something about stupid bladders and I just rolled my eyes. A few minutes later they rejoined us and the shopping continued. A few minutes Nessie literally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." They said at the same time. Then she looked up at who it was she froze. She had bumped into a boy about her age.

**NESSIE POV**

Oh he was so cute. He was a bit taller then me and he was very muscular.

"I'm so sorry…" he started and I finished drawing on all my energy not to make and idiot of my self in front of him.

"Renesmee, but most people call me Ness or Nessie." I answered smiling up a bit.

_Carlie tell mom and aunt Alice to I'll catch up with you guys in a bit._

Soon after they walked on and I was left with Mr. name less.

"It was my fault…"

"Josh." I smiled up at him.

"Well Josh I'm sorry again." I said looking up at him.

"It was my fault but I would love to make it up to you by seeing a movie some time." He asked and smiled.

"I would like that how about a week from today around seven?" I said reaching into my back pocket. His face lit up and we exchanged numbers. It turned out he went to school with me and he was in my English class. I smiled at the idea and walked in the direction that mom and the others walked in. by the time that I got there Alice was jumping up and down. She saw I rolled my eyes and stopped right in front of her.

"Are we done yet?" I asked I loved loving like Alice but she took it to an extreme.

" No we have to get you a new outfit for your date." At that mom looked up from her phone and was wide eyed happy.

"You have a date? You are going on your first date?" She asked getting excited and sad at the same time. I saw Carlie rolling his eyes and I sent him a very nice message.

_I wouldn't do that when you have your first date she is going to do the same thing but most likely worse._

That stopped him. I turned back to mom and nodded and she started to dry sniffle.

"Oh my baby is growing up so fast, come on we need to find the perfect outfit!" I laughed at mom's happiness and I let her drag me to the nearest store. After an hour we found the perfect outfit for my date. Once we got home we walked into Jazz and Emmett play a video game Esme was up in her office, Rose was looking through magazines and dad was sitting by the piano. Carlie walked over to Jazz and Emmett while Alice and I headed to Rose.

"Love why are you so excited? You just spent the day shopping with Alice?" dad asked and I froze then mom spilled the beans.

"Nessie has her first date in a week." Everyone froze except mom Alice and Carlie and turned to look at me. I shrank into my seat and waited for the reactions.  
"Who is it?" rose asked with a smile while Jazz and Emmett turned back to the TV.

I smiled a bit thinking about him and I touched Rose's check and showed her Josh.

"Oh Miss Nessie have caught a looker." Rose said. I laughed and turned to face dad who was shaking his head.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to get to see my little girl go on her first date." He said with a smile. I smiled and ran to him and hugged him tight.

"I hoped you would be in my life for it." I told him while we had a father daughter moment.

"Yes I just kicked your butt jazzy boy!" I jumped and looked at Emmett who was doing a weird happy dance. I glared at him. When he finally noticed, he stopped and saw that a few others were glaring at him too. I slowly walked over to him and then stood in front of him. I smiled to him then I kicked him in-between the legs. He fell to the floor and I smiled wider while the other laughed.

"Uncle Emmett I love you but you have learned not to get me mad." This caused more laughter and I rolled my eyes. My family can be very weird some times, but where's the fun in being normal?

**tell me what you think and give me your ideas for Nessie'sdate outfit. and the out fit will berevealed in the final chaper aka Nessie's first date! and you can do this all my pressing the review button right down there **

V


	13. Chapter 13

**hey faithful readers am sorry for the long period between updates my school is stacking on the work this year but i have a new completed story and a lot of stories i have been drafting in myspare time so at the end of this chapter there will be a preview of a work in progress story called "Izzy Ride" **

**BELLA POV**

I was laughing at Emmett when I noticed Alice's eyes glaze over. She was having a vision.

"Alice what did you see?"

"We are going to have some visitors in three… two… one…" I then there was a knock at the door. I looked at the Cullens quickly and I walked to the door.

"Hello?"

"Bella-ella." I smiled and pulled the door open. Standing in front of me was four well-dressed vampires.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Jane!" Nessie yelled running up to hug her.

"We wanted to visit you and two werewolves told us you were here."

"Oh Jacob and Leah are back." I let them in and the Cullens looked at me a little confused.

"When I stayed in Italy I grew close to Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. They watched the twins when I was changing and they helped me with them." the Cullens nodded and they seemed to warm up the Volturi members. I decided to start the movie day.

"Guys come on lets watch home videos." Emmett was the first one settled with a big smile on his face.

"Whose videos?"

"The twins growing up and videos of my time with Edward for the twins." He laughed and smiled bigger. After everyone was settled I started the first video.

Video starts Aro was standing over a motionless Bella a second later Bella sat up.

"_Hello Bella "_

"_Where are the twins where are my babies?" she looked shocked from the song like voice._

"_Why are in the throne room with Jane and Alec." she nodded and stood up._

"_Young Bella please tell me what is on your mind?"_

"_I'm trying to absorb the new things and I'm thinking about…" _

"_Your not thirsty?" asked Aro as soon as he said it Bella grabbed her throat._

"_Now that you mentioned it I'm really thirsty. Where are there some animals I can hunt." Aro nodded and turned to a near by guard. Soon Bella and the guard had left the room._

Video ends "Wow that is amazing Bella" Carlisle said in shock while I smiled and looked down.

"Mom had great self control when she was created." Carlie told him.

"Our mommy is special." Nessie added and they both said these things like they were telling them the color of my shirt. Soon I put the next video in and then wished I hadn't.

Video starts

_It was a close up of my face mostly like held by Edward. _

"_I know it's stake-rish but I wanted to record Bella sleep talking to show her." Soon I started to talk._

"_Edward…Edward I love you… knock it off Edward" then Edward's magical laughter was all you heard. _

"_She is one of a kind."_

Video ends

I turned to look at Edward.

"Emmett suggested it and I thought it was a good idea but I didn't like doing that to you."

"Dad" Nessie started "I love you but that is stacker-ish " I laughed and I put a new video in to the VCR.

Video starts The camera was pointed towards the twins who were at the time three days old. Soon Bella came up to them and she asked what they were doing, but instead of answering her Nessie put her hand on Bella's cheek and she gasped in shock.

"_Bella what happened?" Alec in the video asked she turned to him with a smile._

"_I found her gift" Alec smiled and he explained about the powers that she didn't know about. _

Video ends

"That was a great day." Alec said with a smile

"Yea but we learned how annoying Carlie's mind reading power is." Jane added messing with Carlie's hair. I laughed and heard Emmett say something like know it all mind readers and then Rosalie hit his head. I smiled and put another video in and groaned this was the wrong video.

Video starts

"_Alice way did you buy all this stuff it won't do any good. I'll still look plain next to him" Bella whined. _

"_Not when I'm done with you you'll look amazing even with the leg cast." Alice said the camera was on the bathroom counter pointed at the girls. Alice was putting the curlers into Bella's hair when Rosalie came in._

"_Perfect timing Rose can you help me put her dress on." _

"_Sure" Rosalie kept it pointed on Bella the whole time. Once they were in Alice's room there was a following dress with a transparent bodice and a stiff looking item next to it. After a bit of arguing Bella was finally in the dress._

"_Wow I look great!"_

"_Told you so"_

"_I even have cleavage!" they looked at Bella like she was crazy but then they just laughed at her reaction._

Video ends

"Bella you are so weird" I looked down but ignored them as I put the next video in.

**what did you think should i have another video chapter next? if do what should some of the videos be about tell me what you think by pressing the button below and as i said in the beginning here is the preview if "izzy Ride" review about that idea too if you want**

"guys strech out your wings now I don't want to hear gossip of winged kids."

Yea you heard me right I said wings. You see I'm the newest member of the Flock if you don't now what that means go hunt up a series called Maximum Ride. And now you're think how did innocent bella ex-girl friend of a jerk vampire get involved with the Flock? Well after he left I was forced into the woods and injected with a weird syrem. A few days after I flet like my skin was slowly being pealed away I woke up to find the Flock camping in the trees around me. Turned out that the school sent put other people to find guine pigs for their sick twisted experiments. I was now a "perfect" version of the flock. I have powers like the other the super speed, the breath under water thing, and blending in. but, I had a mental shield most likely coming from my block to _him_ mind. Max has already saved the world so I wanted to help her out she was a good kid. So I took over the leader position so she could live a normal life from now on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey faithful readers sorry this is not a chapter but just explaining why I have not been able to update my stories because of a lot of school work but I have been coming up with new chapters for all my stories and making new ones so please be patient with me thank you!**


	15. VERY IMPORTANT

hey guys sorry that this isn't a new chapter but i have been seeing alot of posts about how some stories are being removed for things like lemons and i want to help out. please repost this and add your name because we need all the support we can get to keep all the great writing that is posted on the site online.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11

supernatural-scarlett

punkdaydreamer


End file.
